Just Dance 2018/Beta Elements
Graphics and Interfaces *In the Just Dance Now extraction for the Remastered Version of Chiwawa, the pictograms' new graphical assets were tested, but with some differences from the Just Dance 2018 version: in fact, the end of the slide had some particles, and the pictograms didn't have any shadow behind and they flashed white when they reached the end of the line. ** Also, Gold Move pictograms had some glowing golden rays around them. *** Similar assets were later seen in How Deep Is Your Love. * There were additional assets found in each "New Songs" trailer in Just Dance Unlimited, like a red X and EXTRA ratings. * In the E3 version of the main menu, P2 from 24K Magic is in the "JUST DANCE" icon and P1 from Magic Halloween in the "KIDS" icon is facing the left. In the final version, the coach of All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) replaces P2 of 24K Magic and P1 of Magic Halloween faces the right. * In the song selection menu, the "Add to Favorites" option and the Dancer Card on the top left corner were absent. * In the demo files, there are some Beta feedback icons for the Kids Mode: "OOH", "POW", "YEEHAW" and "YIPPEE". * The feedback icons for the Kids Mode initially had no extra effects.https://youtu.be/fyxuUyA0jcI * According to several promotional gameplays for Kids Mode, players were free to choose their personal avatar; in the final game, instead, the avatar depends on which coach they are following. ** Besides, the World Dance Floor bosses Rocket Cat, Leopold the Jester and Muchacharacas for were featured in these pictures, hinting that they were selectable in the earlier versions of Kids Mode. Just dance 2018 - mini leak|Beta pictogram graphics Kids_Mode_Cat_Menu.png|Beta main menu Rockabye menu.jpg|Beta menu (E3 2017) Jd2018 kids beta feedback.png|Comparision between the beta and the final feedback icons in Kids Mode Fearlesspirate kidsmode gameplay.jpg|Beta Kids Mode gameplay featuring customizable avatars and Rocket Cat, Leopold the Jester and Muchacharacas Kids Mode There are 7 unused songs in the Kids Mode files: ** Bubble Pop! (Bubblegum Version) ** Cake By The Ocean (found in the demo files) ** Carmen (Overture) ** In the Hall of the Pixel King ** Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini ** Love Is All (P1's avatar can be found in the files; the routine also makes a brief appearance in an official video about Kids Modehttps://youtu.be/I4P1dCoBEDo) ** Love Ward (it is also proven by two different avatars for P1 and P3, as the avatar in Kids Mode depends on what coach one selects) Bubblepopalt cover phone kids.jpg Carmen cover phone kids.jpg 8bitretake cover phone kids.jpg Itsybitsyretake cover phone kids.jpg Loveward cover phone kids.jpg gamemode_btn_content_tuto_kids_coach_3.png|The album coach for the Classic routine of Cake By The Ocean found in the demo files Loveisall p1 avatar.png|The avatar for P1 of Love Is All in the files Loveisall beta kids gameplay.png|''Love Is All'' in the video about Kids Mode Routines ''24K Magic * In an early E3 teaser for the game, P1 can be seen wearing a purple inner suit and wearing purple socks instead of maroon colored ones, He can also be seen wearing a darker shade of pink for the glove, which was also on his left hand instead of his right one. The beta color scheme was then given to P2 s outfit instead. * In a showreel, a Beta version of the routine is shown: P1 s coat is fuchsia and his inner suit is light blue, while P2 s tank top is fuchsia and his glove is orange.https://vimeo.com/233822178 * Gold Move 3 wasn't counted as a Gold Move in the pre-demo versions of the Classic routine, and it only scored points for P1.https://youtu.be/KJY_bYO69gM?t=188 * In the E3 version, the menu colors around the banner were indigo instead of grey. IMG 6423.PNG|P1 s beta color scheme Screenshot_153.png|Beta routine 24kmagic_e3_menu.jpg|Beta menu colors Amazing Girl * According to the code name used in the game files, the original song title was ''Miss Amazing. ''Automaton * In the game trailer, the pictograms had default colors and the background was more greenish. **Also, the blue flashes when the dancer does the hit move were absent in the beta. * The Alternate dancer had a darker color scheme in the E3 trailer. Automaton beta.gif|Beta background and pictograms colorhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wLzDU26Lsk Automatonalt beta color scheme.png|Beta color scheme for the Alternate dancer [[Bad Liar|''Bad Liar]] *The coach was originally going to have purple hair, a hot pink jacket and a cyan shirt. This color scheme can be seen on her beta avatar. * In the menu assets, the outline is straight, instead of having the ripped effect used in-game. BadLiar Cover Generic.jpg|Beta outline Badliarbetaava.png|Beta avatar ''Beep Beep I’m A Sheep * In the preview gameplays and in the Gamescom version, the pictograms had orange arrows, in spite of the coach's glove being green. This is fixed in the final release. Beepbeep beta arrows color.png|Beta arrows color ''Bubble Pop! * In a showreel, it can be seen that the Classic coaches were meant to have a green outline instead of a pink one. P1 s crop top, P2 s dress and P3 s glove were also seen as more greenish. ** The Alternate coaches had different colors as well: *** P1 had a light blue costume over yellow tights and a sky blue glove. *** P2 had a purple costume over blue tights and a green glove. *** P3 had a yellow costume over light blue tights and a purple glove. *** P4 had a blue costume over purple tights and a yellow glove. * In the E3 version of the Classic routine, the screen faded to black after the song ended; in the final game, instead, there is no fading effect. Screenshot 157.png|Beta color scheme for P1 and P2 Screenshot 156.png|Beta color schemes for P2 and P3 Desktop_18-9-2017_5-27-17_PM-235.png|Beta color schemes for the Alternate coaches 1231.gif|Beta ending ''Carmen (Overture) * As showing on a photo in the Ubisoft shop, P1 and P2 were going to be different colors. ''Chantaje * On the cover from Ubisoft s website and on the preview thumbnails, P2 is seen wearing a pink glove instead of a purple one. * Gold Move 1 was not counted as a Gold Move in the preview.Chantaje - Gameplay Teaser (US) Chantaje-Shakira-Maluma Widescreen 293253.jpg|P2 s beta glove color ''Despacito * In the UK preview gameplay, the coaches and the pictograms turn lighter during the part from "Quiero ver bailar tu pelo" to "Y que olvides tu apellido". However, this colour change is not applied in the Gamescom version of the routine. * In the Gamescom trailer, P3 and P4 are seen with darker color schemes. Despacito preview comp.png|Graphics comparison Despacito beta p3 p4.JPG|Beta color schemes for P3 and P4 Fight Club * The coach was meant to have a blue outline instead of a yellow-reddish one, as proven by the Wii files for the routine. ** The Wii version, however, uses these Beta assets. * The routine had a different avatar during development: her hair was more brownish, her jacket was ochre and her neckline was smaller. SidewinderHalfCoverBETA.png|Beta menu icon SidewinderAlbumCoachBETA.png SidewinderHalfCoachBETA.png Sidewinder_p1_ava_beta.png|Beta avatar Got That *When the full gameplay was showed in Game Experience in Rock in Rio 2017, the pictograms in the bridge had default colours. Gc.png Ycx.png Instruction *According to some concept art pictures, the coach had a different design, as her hair was in dreadlocks and she wore a beanie and a slightly different outfit. ** The avatar was also different, as its hair was pink instead of magenta. Instruction conceptart 1.jpg|Beta dancer 1 Instruction conceptart 2.jpg|Beta dancer 2 Instruction p1 ava beta.jpg|Beta avatar ''John Wayne * In a promotional image for Just Dance 2018, the dancer is seen with blue hair, a pink outfit, pink glasses, and an orange glove instead of the dark purple hair, a purple outfit and a purple glove. NewUnknownCandyGirlDancerHD2018.png|Beta color scheme ''Make It Jingle * In the E3 version of the game, the lyrics were turquoise green instead of green.Just Dance 2018 - Make It Jingle E3 Full Gameplay Naughty Girl * The US preview has some differences compared to the UK one: ** The coach's outline is fuchsia instead of aqua green. ** The background clones copy the coach's movements instead of doing different moves. ** The roof in the chorus has different light effects, and a night effect is applied on the coach. **The coach s bra is green in the US preview but light blue in the U.K. preview. * The pictograms were green with red arrows in the E3 preview and in the demo of the game; however, in the final version, they are blue with pink arrows. ** A promotional picture shows them in a fuchsia-magenta colour. NaughtyGirl Comparison.png|Comparison 1 NaughtyGirl Comparison2.png|Comparison 2 NaughtyGirl Comparison3.png|Comparison 3 11asmx.jpg|Beta pictograms 1 3247223-jd18 screen naughtygirl e3 170612 215pm 1497259646.jpg|Beta pictograms 2 Side to Side * In the E3 demo, the title was spelled as ''Side '''t'o 's'ide''. This mistake was fixed in the Gamescom version. Sidetoside e3 menu.jpg Slumber Party *P2 was originally going to have a blue collar instead of yellow, as seen on a beta avatar. Slumberpartybetap2ava.png|Beta avatar ''Swish Swish'' * P1 was supposed to wear a pair of heavy heels instead of sneakers, as seen in a rehearsal video. IMG 4706.PNG IMG 4705.PNG Shape Of You * P1 was going to have black hair and a dark blue jacket. References Site Navigation es:Just Dance 2018/Elementos Beta Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 2018